Teardrops of Blood
by Sinistra-sama
Summary: Quatre Raberba Winner grew up in a world where he was unable to cry. Surrounded by friends and family, he’s been sheltered from the pains of the world. What happens when he discovers the greatest pain of all: love? AU, High School fic.
1. Getting to Know You

Teardrops of Blood

Written by: Lady Sinistra

Summary: Quatre Raberba Winner grew up in a world where he was unable to cry. You see, if he cries, it's not water… its blood. Surrounded by friends and family, he's been sheltered from the pains of the world. What happens when he discovers the greatest pain of all - love?

Rating: R to NC-17, but more towards R for now…

Parings: 1+2, other TBA (I'll let you guess Maybe I'll tell next chapter)

Warnings: Slight violence and language

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, or the idea for this story. I got the idea from my friend, Dani Yuy at who gave me the OK for it. Oh, and the guys later in the chapter, Sensui and Itsuki, are names I got from Yu Yu Hakusho. I was listening to the DVD when I wrote that part.

A/N: I know, this story sounds rather morbid… But, it has a lot of happy, and funny, moments. Review, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting to Know You

(Quatre PoV)

Hello, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm seventeen years old and as short as most of the kids in the Jr. High. I'm only about 5'3" with no hope of growing another inch… sigh I hate it, I'm so scrawny. I weigh 135 lbs. for Allah's sake! I'm nearly a foot shorter then Trowa…

Speaking of Trowa, I bet you'd like to know about him. He's 6'2", 189 lbs., eighteen years old and one of my closest friends. I don't get how that boy does it! Between him and his brother… Oh, his brother! Well, half-brother, actually. That's Heero. He's pretty nice, most of the time. And by most of the time, I mean when he's with his boyfriend…

Yep, that's right, I said boyfriend. That would be my best friend, other then Trowa that is, Duo Maxwell. He's absolutely crazy, but in a good way. He keeps everything happy, which I need.

Then there Wufei, or as Duo calls him 'Fei-chan'. I swear that boy has a death wish… Wufei threatens to kill him every time, but never does. I think he likes him. Mr. I'm-too-busy-studying-to-date-or-even-have-fun (another one of Duo's nicknames) has a crush, though he'd never admit it. Duo's got Heero, and vise-versa. It makes me feel so sorry for Wufei…

Well, I guess I should tell you more about myself before telling you about all my friends. Remember me saying Duo keeps things happy, which I need? Well, I need things happy because of my… disorder. See, when I was born, there was something wrong with my eyes. The doctors swore I would be blind but somehow I managed to fix myself. Only the price to pay was quite a lot. In return for my body fixing my eyesight, it gave me 'broken' tear-ducts. I'm not allowed to cry now. No, not because I can't. It's because if I do, it could kill me.

My tears are blood, not water like everyone else's. And I have a hard time stopping once I start crying. It makes life hard for me. I can't get too upset, so my sisters (all 29 of them, Father had quite a few mistresses) sheltered me for most of my youth. Then as I got older, I made friends who, once they found out, tried their damnedest to protect me as well.

It's a little annoying. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my friends. It's just, they fawn over me like I'm a child. I'm almost an adult! Oh Allah… I'm just happy you're here to listen. I feel kind of stupid though, writing in a journal at the age of seventeen…

* * *

(Normal PoV)

Quatre was sitting in the courtyard of his school. He sighed, a happy sigh, as he shut his journal. He had gotten it from Catherine, Trowa and Heero's older sister, for his 16th birthday. He had never had a reason for writing in it until now. He had secrets to keep, ones that he need to at least write down.

"Hey there Blondie, what you writtin'?" A young man, who looked to be closer to the age of 25 then 17, stood infront of Quatre. He was wearing a blue jacket with a rose on the right shoulder- the symbol of Treize's gang.

"Nothing." Quatre went for his backpack, but another guy in the same jacket grabbed his hand.

"I don't think Treize will like that. We know you, Winner. You're one of Chang's friends." The boy holding Quatre's wrist smirked. "And Treize doesn't like people who associate with that Chinese slut."

"Leave Wufei alone!" Quatre pulled his wrist from the boy's grip.

The two boys laughed. "Well, it looks like we need to make an example of him Sensui."

"It looks like we do Itsuki. Looks like we do." The boy that was holding Quatre's wrist earlier, Sensui, grinned and cracked his knuckles.

Itsuki leaned forward and grabbed the front of Quatre's shirt. Hauling him out of his chair, Itsuki punched Quatre in the stomach before dropping him. Before Quatre could even attempt to defend himself, the two boys began to hit him relentlessly. He could see his vision blur and he felt dizzy. Then, all he could see was red.

"Hey! What the Hell do ya think your doin'!" Quatre could tell it was Duo; the boy had the worst English out of all of them and he was the only one who grew up using it.

A few sickening crunches later, Sensui and Itsuki took off. Someone picked Quatre up, he wasn't sure who but he hoped it was Trowa.

"We should get him to the hospital, he seems to have a concussion and maybe a broken arm. He's crying too." Quatre knew who that was, Heero's voice was easy to recognize.

"Let's go." The person holding Quatre, now recognized as Trowa as he had hoped, took off running. Soon after, Quatre lost consciousness as Wufei called out to him, telling him to stay awake.

* * *

(Quatre's PoV)

I slowly opened my eyes, only to see nothing but white. I heard distant cries of my name, amongst other things, but the all I could really hear was the 'beep-beep' of the heart monitor near me.

'Oh Allah, not again…' I blinked hard to get my eyes to refocus.

"Quat, you're awake!" Duo nearly launched himself at me, causing me to flinch instinctively, but was held back by Heero.

"Welcome back to the World of the Living, Little one." Trowa was sitting on the end of the hospital bed, holding my hand reassuringly. Allah, he's holding my hand! I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks before I could stop it.

"W-what happened?" I asked cautiously. I honestly didn't remember what happened, but I could actually feel the blood on my face and in my hair without putting my hand in it.

"You got in a fight, surprisingly enough. Those guys were getting the best of you until we showed up." Wufei said warmly from his seat on the other side of the room. "You were in a lot of pain, no wonder you cried."

I flinched at the word 'cried'. Allah, I hate to cry. It hurts both emotionally and physically. "Did they take anything?"

"We're not sure. You'd have to look." said Heero as he grabbed my backpack. He brought it over to the bed and handed it to Trowa.

Trowa looked into it for me. Oh, I pray he doesn't see my diary. Oops, I mean journal. Boys don't have diaries. He pulls out everything, except my journal. "Is this everything?"

I coughed. I've had weak lungs all my life- another bad thing about not crying. "No, my journal's missing."

"Did you write anything too important in it?" Wufei asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, it's a journal, Wufei." I sent the couple in the corner, AKA Duo and Heero, a pleading look. 'Go get it, please!' I mouthed, making sure Trowa had looked away by then.

"Last question, do you know who did this?" Duo eyes flashed a violet color, informing everyone in the room without words that he was pissed. He hated the way some of the guys at school treated me, especially those in Treize's gang.

"T-Treize's gang. He sent Itsuki and Sensui after me. I think it was suppose to be a message to you, Wufei." I looked away from the four of them, unable to look them in the eyes. We all knew Treize and Wufei hated each other. So we, in turn, got some of the heat off of it.

I felt someone's hand pushing my chin up. It was Trowa. "No need to be ashamed, Little one. Those two are ruthless, they don't fight fair."

The blush I had just managed to fight back returned with a vengence. Trowa was touching me! I felt like he was going to kiss me... And he would too, if this was one of my oh-so-amazingly-real dreams. But it wasn't so he didn't…

"Quat, you okay? Your turning a little red..." Duo said, and then stifled his laughter, as if it was a private joke between the two of us. It kind of was. He knew I liked Trowa, he confronted me about it one day after noticing me staring at him... but that's another story, one for different time.

"I-I'm fine Duo." I glared at him, using Heero's 'death glare' only not to achieve the effect I wanted. It only served to make Heero laugh as well.

"Are you sure Quatre?" Did I ever mention how oblivious Trowa can be? He really can be stupid at times. He even missed Wufei's snicker when he placed the back of his hand on my forehead.

"Yes Trowa, I'm fine." I don't think I could have turned more red... Oh wait, of course I could have, Trowa didn't kiss me.

"Well, you don't feel warm..." Trowa muttered thoughtfully.

Duo looked as if he was going to pass out. His face was turning blue from lack of oxygen and he was lying on the floor. I glared at him again, though this time Trowa caught it.

"What?" He knew he was missing out on something, but wasn't sure what. Did I ever mention he's oblivious to everything at times? Well, not exactly, but you know what I mean.

"Nothing, Duo's just being an idiot, as usual." I stated, still glaring at Duo.

"QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTRRRRRRREEEEEE!" An all too familiar shriek called. I couldn't stop the groan that came out of my mouth. Allah I hate that girl...

Even the others had to groan at the sound of her voice. She's been chasing me for I think it's been four years now.

"Wanna make a break for it Quat?" Duo knew exactly what I was thinking. Sometimes I swear that boy is psychic.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this later, but no. I need to stay here..." Later was a few seconds after I said that.

"QUATRE!" Dorothy swung open the door, nearly hitting Heero and Duo, ran in, tripping over Wufei's foot in the process, and landed on Trowa.

I growled. I actually growled at her. "Hello Dorothy..."

When Dorothy realized that she was in Trowa's lap and not mine, she jumped up and glomped me. It's like she's one of those fangirls you hear about all the time!

"Quatre! Oh Quatre, I'm so happy you're alright!" The grip she had around by throat was making sure I could barely breathe.

"Dorothy! Can't-breathe!" I coughed out.

She let go and sat back on the bed, between me and Trowa much to my dismay. "Oh my God, are you alright? I found out from Catherine you were here."

I glanced at Trowa who sent me an apologetic look. "He's fine, Dorothy. But he does need rest, so he's asked us all to leave. Come on." He grabbed Dorothy's arm and proceeded to drag her from the room.

"Dorothy! You idiot! Where are you?" Another all too familiar voice cried.

"I think she's in there, the nurse said that was Quatre's room..." Yet another familiar voice responded.

"Oh God... Why did they have to come too!" Heero groaned, he hated those two. It was Hilde and Relena. Relena is Dorothy's fraternal twin sister and Hilde is Relena's best friend. And not to mention Duo's ex…

"My sister worries about Quatre too, as does Hilde." Dorothy said, as she was drug from the room by Trowa.

"Stay out here, I'm going to drag everyone else out of here." I heard Trowa say as he walked back in. "Come on you guys, Quatre needs some rest."

"Or in other words, you need interference for Relena and Hilde..." Duo said with a sigh. "Am I allowed to scar Relena for life?"

"No Duo, you can't make out infront of them... again." Wufei said, his voice tight with... well, I'm not sure about that. He seemed upset at the thought of Duo and Heero doing anything even couple related.

"Aw! You spoil all my fun Wu-man..." Duo pouted. Here it comes...

"Alright, if Heero wants to, I guess its alright..." Wufei said with a sigh. Nobody can get away with something like that except Duo. I know Wufei likes him, I'm not that stupid. But obviously, Duo is.

"Yay!" Duo grabbed Heero, and was halfway to the door before he stopped and turned to Wufei. "Hey 'Fei-'Fei, wanna join in?" His voice was suggestive, as usual when he joked with Wufei.

"Only in your dreams Maxwell, only in your dreams." Wufei said, shaking his head.

Duo walked over and whispered something inaudible in Wufei's ear. Thus, resulting in Wufei sputtering like an idiot and turning a bright shade of red. I swear, if Duo wasn't with Heero he'd have jumped Wufei already.

"Okay, if you really don't want to..." Duo grabbed Heero's hand again and walked out the door, shutting it behind them.

Trowa walked back over to the bed, and sat down where Dorothy had been sitting. Wufei stood there for a few seconds, as if attempting to process what had gone on, before sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"So, what did Duo have to say?" I couldn't stop myself, I wanted to know.

"N-nothing..." Wufei muttered, refusing to look up. Oh no, your not getting off that easy 'Fei.

"Then why were you sputtering like an idiot?" Trowa asked before I had the chance. It only served to cause Wufei to blush deeper.

"You really should talk to Duo and Heero. I know you like Duo, and I'm pretty sure you like Heero as well."

Wufei looked up at me like I had just smacked him. "Is it really that obvious?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Only to me. Heero and Duo have no clue, and I doubt Trowa did until just now." I looked over to Trowa. He nodded, confirming my suspicions.

"I guess I'm as oblivious to things as Duo says." Trowa said with a small laugh. Duo? Making comments about him being oblivious? Oh Allah, this isn't good...

"Well, I need to go." Wufei said, looking up from his watch. "Bye Quatre, see you tomorrow." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

I'm alone in a room with Trowa. Oh no... "You leaving too?"

"As soon as you fall asleep. Unless you want me to go ahead and go." No! Don't leave me! You know I hate being alone!

"No, you can stay." I slid my hand into his without even realizing it, and then feel asleep as Trowa rubbed circles into the back of my hand with his thumb.

* * *

Whoo! Seven pages later, a new story has been born! I hope you guys liked it, I've been having fun coming up with things for this one! If you want to see more of this, tell me in a review!

Ja!


	2. Admissions, Pt I

_Teardrops of Blood_

_Written by: Sinistra-sama_

_Summary: Quatre Raberba Winner grew up in a world where he was unable to cry. Surrounded by friends and family, he's been sheltered from the pains of the world. What happens when he discovers the greatest pain of all- love? (Mult. paring fic centered on the 3x4 paring)_

_Rating: R to NC-17, but more towards R for now…_

_Parings: 1+2, eventual 3x4 and 1+2+5/1x2x5, past 13x5, present 13+Une_

_Warnings: Not much here, just language… I think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own GW, or the idea for this story. I got the idea from my friend, Dani Yuy at who gave me the OK for it._

**Chapter 2: Admissions, Part I**

(Quatre PoV)

Allah, it's good to be home! You'd think so too after being stuck in a hospital bed for three days. There's only one problem as to coming home: school. I go back today. What fun! (And yes, that was sarcasm…) I'm kind of looking forward to school today, sad as that is. I miss my friends.

I miss my music classes too. I haven't been able to pick up my violin for about a week… Duo swears it's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard, except when I play with Trowa. Then it's more beautiful. He plays the, all right - don't laugh, the flute. You're laughing aren't you? I knew it… The boy is a football player and he's a flutist. Sensitive but strong… Okay, I'm swooning, so sue me!

Speaking of Trowa, it's 7:22. He's usually here by now. I wonder what could be taking him so long... He must be giving Heero and Duo a ride as well. Someone's knocking. Oh! That must be him!

"Bye sis! All of you!" I could hear the chorus of 'Bye Quatre!' as I walked out the door.

"Morning, Quat!" It was Duo. Of course, I should have known Trowa wouldn't get out of his car...

"Good morning Duo." I said as cheerfully as possible, walking slowly towards the car.

"Not lookin forward to classes, huh? Or is it you were expecting Trowa to come to the door for you?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't give me that look, Q-ball. We all know you like Trowa, except the boy in question here! Why don't you make your move?"

"The same reason you haven't jumped Wufei yet." Now he was looking at me like I was a ghost or something.

"You mean you have someone?!" Oh Allah, I didn't mean that...

"No, no! I mean, because of the fear of rejection!" I slapped myself in the forehead. It's going to be a long day, I can tell already...

"Oh! Well, that and I don't think Hee-chan would much appreciate me jumpin another guy." He grinned. Does he always have to do that?! That grin just screams 'I'm up to something!'

"Duo, what are you planning?"

"Nothing, Q-man. Nothing at all..." Duo said in a not-quite-so-innocent voice. And he says he never lies!

"I thought you didn't lie Duo." I said as we approached the car.

"Hey! I'm not lyin'!" He opened the front door of the car for me then went to the door behind me and got in.

"Sure Duo, whatever you say..." I said as I climbed into the car. I turned to say good morning to Heero, but saw Wufei there instead. "Where's Heero?"

"Relena dragged him off this morning..." Trowa said, nearly spitting 'Relena' as if it were poison.

"Oh... well, Morning Wufei. Trowa." Wow, Relena drug him off... again. This was what, the fourth time in the past week?

"Morning Little one." Trowa responded while backing out. He's the only person I've ever called me something like that. I love it; it makes me feel like he cares for me as more then just a friend would...

"Good morning Quatre." Wufei said, glancing at Duo out of the corner of his eye. Maybe I should... No, that would get me into trouble. That, or compel them to say something to Trowa. Not good.

"Wufei, are you ever going to take care of that thing we were talking about the other night?" I couldn't stop myself, I have to know! Oh great, now I sound like Suzumi (one of my sisters) when she's trying to get gossip out of her friends...

"I-I'm not sure. Do you think I should?" Wufei, stuttering? He must have a bigger crush then I thought!

"Well ya, why shouldn't you?" I look into the rearview mirror to see a blushing Wufei and a very confused Duo.

"Because of the relationship of the matter." He stressed 'relationship', implying to me he's afraid of ruining things between Heero and Duo if he tried anything.

"It will only strengthen it. I believe they would love to have you, Wufei. Both of them." I could tell Trowa was biting the inside of his cheek to stifle his laughter.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal Quatre. I'll go through with my plans if you'll finally ask out that person you like. Or at least make your feelings known..." Wufei's eyes were twinkling; he had me cornered! Damn you Wufei!

"Then no deal. I'll let that person know when I'm ready to tell them." Ha! In your face 'Fei!

"I think Wufei's right, Quatre. You should tell her that you like her." Duo started to crack up. Did I neglect to mention I never told Trowa I'm gay? Well, I did. I was afraid of how he was going to take it...

"Him, Trowa." I whispered, but somehow he heard me because he hit his brakes- hard.

"W-what?" Oh Allah, he'd disgusted with me now...

"I said it's a him Trowa, not a her. I'm gay." I looked away, too afraid to look him in the face.

"Wow, I-I, did you two know?" Trowa turned to Duo and Wufei.

"Ya, we knew. Quat told me." Duo replied with a grin.

"And I ended up figuring it out on my own. So did Heero." Wufei quipped. Damn you both!

"Why didn't you ever tell us Quatre?" Trowa asked me, and I could tell by the tone in his voice he was hurt. Hurt that I had kept something this big from him...

"I-I wasn't sure how you guys would take it. Then after Heero and Duo started dating, I figured you guys wouldn't care if I was or not. I just... never got up the nerve to tell you."

I felt his hand on my chin, trying to turn my face. I let him but still didn't look up. "Little one, look at me." I did. "I don't think any differently of you, so don't worry alright?"

Allah has answered one of my prayers! (Finally!) He doesn't think less of me because I like men! I couldn't stop the smile that crept upon my face. "Alright."

I don't think today could have gone better. I finally admitted to my friends that I am, in fact, gay. (I guess growing up in a world of women will do that to you) Wufei had a confession of his own to make today: he admitted to being bi. He like both sexes, but prefers men to women- at least, that's how he told us.

Duo and Heero both looked ecstatic at that little bit of info. Needless to say, lunch was fun. (In case you didn't realize, that's when all this transpired.) It was... entertaining, to say the least, when Duo decided to tease Wufei. It went all little like this...

" 'Fei-'Fei." Duo purred. We all knew where this was leading... But today was going to be worse now that Wufei has admitted to liking men.

"What Maxwell?" Wufei asked, not looking away from his book. He always has a book!

Duo scooted closer to Wufei, nearly sitting on his lap. I had to bite my cheek to stop myself from laughing. "I'm bored."

"Why are you whining to me? Have Heero entertain you." His voice was a little sharper then usual.

"Because, I want you to entertain me Wu..." Duo is still purring. I swear that boy is part cat!

Wufei swallowed audibly. Then, surprising us all, Wufei did something unexpected. He started flirting back! "I don't think your boyfriend would like that, do you?"

"Ooo, crafty 'Fei." Duo said with a small laugh.

"Unless, that is, you want him to join us..." Wufei replied suggestively. That was about when Heero jumped up from the table and ran out the doors of the cafeteria with his hands over his nose and mouth.

"So Heero, why did you run out of cafeteria so fast at lunch?" Trowa asked innocently.

"Shut up Barton!" Heero only calls his brother by his last name when he's embarrassed. That's the only reminder to us that those two are only half-brothers.

"Hey, Yuy watch it." Trowa growled. He hated that constant reminder that those two weren't full brothers; Trowa had always wanted a brother.

"Both of you, stop it. Please?" I asked kindly, praying that neither of them got mad at me.

"Alright." Trowa and Heero muttered.

"Heero," He looked down at me (yes, I'm that short!). "Do you like the idea of being with Wufei and Duo?"

"N-nani?!" Oops, maybe I shouldn't have asked... Oh well, might as well go on!

"I'm serious. I think you like Wufei just as much as you like Duo. And have you ever seen Duo flirt with Wufei? It's not like his playful flirting with me or Trowa, it's more like how he flirted with you before the two of you got together." Oh Allah, let this work!

"You think Duo likes Wufei?" Uh oh... that can be translated wrong.

"He likes both you and Wufei. Talk to Duo about it tonight. Then once you two get things worked out, talk to Wufei." I think I'm turning into a matchmaker... First, I got Heero and Duo together, now I'm trying to get Wufei thrown into the mix!

"Are you going to tell that guy you like that you, well, like him?" Heero asked, obviously trying to get off of this subject.

"No." I said simply.

"Why not Quatre? I think he may like you in return... I mean how can he not?" Wufei walked up, further adding to my embarrassment. Today may have gone well, but tonight won't I just know.

"Because, I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'd rather be just his friend for the rest of our lives then tell him I lo- like him and him never speak to me again." I almost said love! Damnit, they caught it too!

"You love him? Aw!" Duo glomped me, causing me and him to fall to the ground. I wasn't expecting to be glomped, especially by Duo seeing as he wasn't there about two seconds ago.

"Duo!"

"Yes Quat?" He grinned innocently. Innocent my ass! I'm the most innocent one in our little group of friends and that's only because I'm a virgin!

Oops, said too much again…

"First off, I said I like the guy. And second, get off me!" I pushed him off. I may not look it, but I'm pretty strong. The doctors say I need to work out to strengthen my lungs.

"Ya, ya." He stood up pointing at me as she spoke while Trowa offered a hand to help me up. "You only said you like him because you stopped yourself from saying love."

I took Trowa's hand without thinking and stood up. I got right in Duo's face and started yelling before I could stop myself. "So what? Why does it matter if I love him? He'll never love me back, so he'll never know! I cannot risk it! Telling him could kill me, damnit Duo!"

"No, telling him could lead you to happiness we all know you disserve." Duo spoke in a normal even tone I couldn't hope to achieve at the moment.

"No! Telling him will only lead to heartache. Heartache will lead to tears. You know the rest." I felt someone squeeze my hand. Oops, forgot everyone else was still here... including Trowa, who was still holding my hand.

"Quatre, listen to yourself! Would you rather spend the rest of your life wondering of what could be?!" Heero half-yelled at me. Did I ever tell you I don't like people yelling at me?

"Just like you, Wufei, and Duo? Yes. Rather that then die of a brokenheart." My voiced dropped about half an octave. They (Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei that is) say this is my 'Zero' mode. I get like this when I'm really upset. Better that then crying, I suppose...

"What makes you think you would?" Trowa asked, gently squeezing my hand.

"Because... the relationship I have with this guy is more like brothers. Or at least, that's the way he seems to see it." My voice went back to normal. No matter how hysterical I get, I will never admit to Trowa I love him. I just can't.

"Why is it I get the feeling I'm the only one here who doesn't know who this guys is?" Duo, Heero, and Wufei just laughed nervously. That was a dead give away that Trowa's suspicions were true... "I see. And why is it that I haven't been told?"

Now it was my turn to laugh nervously. I let go of his hand and ran off down the road. "Bye guys! I'm heading home!"

"Wait Quatre! Trowa's giving us a ride, like usual! Remember?" Wufei called, but I didn't listen. I just ran as fast as I could.

(Normal PoV)

"What was that all about?" Trowa asked, rounding on the other three. "I may be oblivious to things, but I'm not stupid. Why did he take off like that?"

"Um, sorry Tro. I'd rather not put up with a pissed off Q-man." Duo shuttered as he walked by Trowa and towards the taller boy's car. "He's scary when he's gone Zero..."

"Hell even I'm scared of him." Heero admitted as he followed his koiboto.

"That makes three of us then..." Wufei commented, catching up with the other two. The three of them got into the car, but Duo made sure Wufei didn't shut his door all the way so they could hear Trowa ranting.

"Damn it! Why is it that I'm the only one he doesn't tell?! First it's the fact he's gay, then there's the fact that he has a crush on some guy, then I find out that he loves the guy! I don't get it... why would he keep things like this from me? I love him, but he'll never get to know. He's in love with someone else. How can I tell him now?"

* * *

Aw… Poor Tro'. If he only knew the truth… Perhaps he will! Review if you ever want to know! 

Ja!


	3. Admissions, Pt II

_Teardrops of Blood_

_Written by: Sinistra-sama_

_Summary: Quatre Raberba Winner grew up in a world where he was unable to cry. Surrounded by friends and family, he's been sheltered from the pains of the world. What happens when he discovers the greatest pain of all - love? (Mult. paring fic centered on the 3x4 paring)_

_Rating: R to NC-17, definitely more towards NC-17 this chapter…_

_Parings: 1+2, eventual 3x4 and 1+2+5/1x2x5, past 13x5, present 13+Une (is it just me, or does that look like an Algebra problem?)_

_Warning: Drug (not the kind you're thinking of though) and alcohol references, mentioning of a threesome, and a wonderful hint of lime_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GW, or the idea for this story. I got the idea from my friend, Dani Yuy at who gave me the OK for it._

**Chapter 3: Admissions, Part II**

(Quatre PoV)

Tears well up in my eyes as I run home. How could they do that to me? I shouldn't have come to school today... I can only see red as I run through the door.

"Quatre? Sweetheart, you're soaked! Come here- oh Allah! Katrina! Get the car! Hurry!" My sister, Suzumi, grabbed me as I tried to run off, streaks of blood running down my face. Oh Allah it hurts...

"Suzumi, I've got the keys. Get him to the car, here's a towel- wipe down his face." Katrina just graduated from college with a degree in medical sciences. She knows what to do.

"Right." I feel myself being picked up and moments later I feel the rain hit my face. Ya, it had started to rain while I ran home. The raining stops so I know were in the car. "Quatre, stay with us, okay? No sleeping just yet."

I just cry harder. I can barely understand what it is Katrina and Suzumi are saying to me. All I can hear is my conversation with my friends from earlier...

"Quatre! Quatre no, don't sleep!" That was the last thing I could hear before I lost consciousness.

"Quatre? What are you doing on the floor?" I look up to see Trowa smiling at me. I can't help but smile back.

"Just sitting here."

"Well, come to bed with me, koiboto." Koiboto? Oh Allah, don't let this be a dream...

"Okay." He offers me his hand. I take it and he leads me to what I assume is our bed. He sits down and pulls me with him, wrapping his arms around me. I'd do anything to stay like this forever...

He pushes be back a little then cups my face in one of his hands. He pulls me forward and places a gentle kiss on my lips. The kiss quickly changed from sweet and innocent to deep and passionate. I couldn't help the moan that vibrated through my chest. Trowa moved his hands and placed them both on my upper legs, right below my ass, and pushed me upward. That caused our growing erections to rub against one another and both of us moaned loudly, breaking our kiss.

"Oh god, Quatre... I love you." I hear Trowa moan into my ear as we continue to rub against one another.

"I l-love you too." I couldn't help but stutter as he sucked on my neck.

"Quatre..." Suddenly the room disappears, and my Trowa isn't talking. "Quatre, are you alright?"

I groan, realizing what was going on. I was dreaming and someone was trying to wake me. Damnit... I slowly opened my eyes and I blinked a few times to help my eyes refocus.

"Hey there, are you okay?" It was Kimi, another one of my sisters.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You were moaning in your sleep. I thought you may have been in pain, or having a dream about you getting married to that Dorothy girl. But I see those weren't moans of pain or anguish." She giggled as she finished.

I put my pillow over my face. "Shut up Kimi!"

"So, who was the dream about? That little Asian friend of your, Wufei? Or was it the tall lanky one? He is pretty cute...Trowa, right?" I removed the pillow from my face so I could see where she was. I smacked her in the arm then returned the pillow to my face.

"Come baby bro, you can tell me." I almost regret telling her at times... I told all my sisters when I first realized it and they were actually really accepting of it.

"Why do you ask when you already know?" I said with a groan.

"Ooo! So it was Trowa!"

"KIMI!" Is it possible to die of embarrassment?

"Alright, alright! Calm down..." She placed her hand on mine. "Mind telling me what you were crying about?"

"Ya, but I'll tell you anyway. The guys know I like Trowa, and they tried to get me to tell him. I can't tell Kimi! The rejection will kill me!"

"No, the rejection won't. You could make it through that. I know you could. The emotional pain though would bring you to tears and that's what would kill you." She gripped my hand tighter.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

It was my eldest sister, Elaine. There were a few people standing behind her, but I couldn't tell whom. "How you doing Quatre?"

"Fine, I just woke up a few minutes ago."

Kimi giggled. "She was dreaming about you-know-who again. I had to wake him up for fear he was in pain!"

"Shut up Kimi!" I bury my face deep into my pillow. There's no way this could get any more embarrassing...

"Well, well. Mind tell us who this mysterious person is, Q-man?" I spoke too soon...

"As a matter of fact, yes I do Duo." I didn't even need to move my pillow to know who it was.

"Aw, come on Quat! I'll tell you who starred in my last one if you tell me!"

I moved my pillow and looked at the doorway. There stood my four best friends, grinning like the idiots they are most of the time. "You first Duo, and if anyone else wants to know, they've gotta do what Duo is. Kimi, Elaine the two of you-"

"Way ahead of ya little bro." Kimi was already at the door and was leading a protesting Elaine with her.

"You three, out unless your gonna tell me." Trowa stepped outside the room, and Heero almost did but decide to make Trowa stay out there alone.

"Alright, so who?"

"I told you Duo, you first. The Heero and then lastly Wufei." I said with an evil grin.

"Okay, you know I'm not shy about this kinda stuff. It was starring yours truly, Heero and Wufei."

Wufei coughed violently. "M-me?!"

"Yep, Wu-Wu, you and Heero and me!"

"Same here." Heero admitted. "Damn good dream too, might I add."

"Let me guess, you too Wufei?" I asked. He just nodded, turning a shade of red I've never seen before.

"Allah, you three are so dense..." I muttered with a sigh.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Heero asked, further proving my point.

I pointed to Heero, sick of the three of them giving each other the runaround. "Heero, you care for both Wufei and Duo." I pointed to Duo next. "You love Heero but have quite the thing for Wufei, too." Lastly I pointed Wufei, who had more emotions running across his face then I knew existed. "You love them both, but have been afraid of saying anything because you think it'll ruin their relationship."

All three of them looked like fish out of water. It would have been- no, wait. What am I talking about? It was funny. I couldn't help but crack up at them.

"I guess the three of us need to talk..." Wufei whispered.

"Ya, I guess so..." Heero agreed.

"What's there to talk about? I want both of you, and I'm gonna have ya." Duo said, taking Kimi's previous seat next to me.

"What?" Came the well-bread response from my two Asian friends.

"I said, I want ya both. I care about the both of you and you can even ask Heero, there's more then enough of me to go around." Duo shot off with a grin. "Is that alright with you two? I mean, us being a threesome..."

Wufei look more happy then I'd seen him sense his girlfriend, Meiran, died (she was killed by Treize, though he was never convicted- no gun as proof). "I-I think I would like that."

Heero looked shocked. "You would?"

"So long as your willing to share Duo, and yourself, with me."

"Hell ya he's willing to share!" Duo hopped up, still grinning and glomped both Wufei and Heero. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard.

"Well, I'm happy to see this little arrangement's going to work out." I sighed happily. If I couldn't be happy, then I at least wanted to see my friends that way.

Heero looked over at the table where some of my medications were. He picked up a bottle and took a good look at it. "Quatre, what is this?"

I took the bottle from him, and the second I read the label, I dropped it. "It's, its nothing Heero..."

Wufei picked it up, seeing as Duo was at the door getting Trowa. It seemed they'd forgotten about my dream... Not that I was going to remind them. "Ya, if nothing translates out to mean 'Zoloft'."

Damnit! This is why I have a journal! So I don't have to tell them these things! "Well, it does."

"You're on perky pills, Quat? Man, those things suck..." Duo announced before he could stop himself. Wow, that one came out of left field. Who would have guessed the two most energetic, happy people were on antidepressants?

"Well, it seems we need to have a guys night. There are quite a few things we're harboring from each other." Trowa said, deciding not to comment on what Duo said.

"It seems your right, as usual, brother dear..." Heero said sarcastically, but we all knew that he agreed.

"Whose place?" I asked.

"Mine, Zechs and Noin will be nice enough to leave us be. Hell, they'll even buy us beer if I ask real nice." Duo said with a small laugh. Zechs was Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena's brother. We all call him Zechs though. (He's thinking about legally changing his name) Noin is short Lucrezia Noin, who is Zechs' wife. They adopted Duo when he was about ten.

"Quatre, why are you on antidepressiants?" Trowa asked. I was happy he cared enough to ask, but I really couldn't tell him the whole truth.

"They help me to avoid crying. That and I'm not exactly as happy as everyone thinks... I mean, it's hard to see you all so happy. But if I can't be so, I want you guys to be."

"You know what? We seem to keep having conversations like this when you're in the hospital Quatre..." Wufei deadpanned.

Heero snorted. "Baka..."

"Well, my two gorgeous koiboto, lets go." Duo hooked his arms in Heero and Wufei's thus leading them from the room. "Bye you two!"

"Koiboto? All three of them?" Trowa asked rhetorically.

"Yep, I got 'em together just a few minutes ago." Allah, my arm itched. Stupid IV...

"Catherine keeps telling me I should get myself a nice little girlfriend... I just laughed. When she asked me why, I told her I didn't want a girlfriend. She didn't get it though. I doubt she will until I actually say it."

I looked at him wide-eyed. There's no way... Did Trowa just admit to being gay?


	4. Admissions, Pt III

_Teardrops of Blood_

_Written by: Sinistra-sama_

_Summary: Quatre Raberba Winner grew up in a world where he was unable to cry. Surrounded by friends and family, he's been sheltered from the pains of the world. What happens when he discovers the greatest pain of all - love? (Mult. paring fic centered on the 3x4 paring)_

_Rating: R to NC-17, but more towards NC-17 this chapter…_

_Parings: eventual 3x4, 1+2+5/1x2x5, past 13x5, present 13+Une_

_Warnings: Language… again._

_Disclaimer: I don't own GW, or the idea for this story. I got the idea from my friend, Dani Yuy at who gave me the OK for it._

**Chapter 4: Admissions, Part III**

(Quatre's PoV)

"HELP ME GUYS! PLEASE, IF ANY OF YOU CARE, GET HER AWAY!!!" Yep, that's me screaming. We're over at Heero and Trowa's house, getting ready to go to Duo's for 'guys night'. Unfortunately, Relena, Hilde, and Dorothy were there. Dorothy is currently chasing me around the back yard...

"No way Quat! This is way too entertaining!" Duo was sitting on the hood of Trowa's car, which was causing him to get growled at.

"Mind getting off my car Duo?" I barely heard Trowa growl.

"Yes, I do. But I will anyway..." He hopped off, something I only caught because I was running by.

"Quatre, stop! Please sweetheart!" Oh Allah, Suzumi calls me that!

"Get away Dorothy!" I took off in a sprint, gaining ground towards the house where I know there are locks to keep her out...

"Surely you don't mean that!" Oh for the love of- does she not get it!? No wonder her and Relena are related…

I was so close to the door I could touch it. That is, until Wufei tripped me. I would have hit the ground- if Trowa hadn't been in the way, that is. I landed on him, thanking whatever deity was listening that our lips didn't collide. Which was probably the whole point of this anyway...

"Oooo! That's so cute!!" Hilde squealed. Did I ever tell you she's a yaoi fangirl? Well, she is. That's what makes her so comfortable with Duo and Heero's relationship.

"No it's not!" Dorothy replied with a huff.

"No no, she's right you two." Duo was grinning. That's never good. It's also really bad when he agrees with Hilde. It's bad when any set of ex's agree on something...

"W-what are you talking about?!" Dorothy cried.

"Those two, lying there like that. It's a really cute picture." Wufei answered. Ah, I see where this is going... And it's nowhere good.

"You know what, your right koi." Heero agreed. Wufei blushed at his new title. A week later and he's still not used to it…

"Stop it you guys." I got up, and walked off.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. I blinked hard to keep them back. I stood out on the porch in the front of the house. I could feel a drop of blood roll down my cheek. I didn't take my antidepressant... I guess I should have. I let the silence sit there for a few minutes, just how long I'm not sure.

"I know you guys are just trying to help... but it's making it worse. I can't sleep; I'm not eating very much- all because I'm so worried about you telling him. I can't do it. I know there's no way Trowa could ever return my feelings, so I'd rather not face the rejection. I want to keep my dreams myself... and to my journal. I wonder if you got it back Duo." I stood there talking to myself, choking back a sob every once in a while.

(Normal PoV)

Trowa got up shortly after Quatre did. "I wonder what that was all about..."

"Jesus Christ, Barton. Not even I'm that stupid." Hilde chided.

"And what's that suppose to mean Hilde?" Trowa turned to her, his eyes blazing with mixed emotions.

"If you're too blind to see it, you don't disserve to know! Maybe if you got your bangs cut, you'd be able to see better…" Everyone was silent. All of them knew, except for Dorothy of course. But Hilde was the first one to do something other then drop hints…

Trowa was silent. Normally that wouldn't be strange for him, but this was. He had always stood up for himself. But this time, he couldn't. 'I should know what it is… I'm just to blind to see it! What is it!?'

"C'mon girls, lets go. I think stupid over here needs sometime to think." Relena grabbed her sister and Hilde and led them off to her Barbie pink car. (A/N: Ahhhh! The pink; it burns!!!)

"Tro? You ok?" Duo placed a hand on his shoulder, his normal jester's grin gone at the moment.

"No, I'm not Duo… Maybe we should call guys night off." Trowa refused to look up.

"No way, there are a few things I want to tell you guys." Wufei piped up.

"And I have a gift for Quatre. Go talk to him. Make him better, you always do. We'll get things ready for guys' night." Heero was walking towards Wufei's motorcycle as he spoke.

Trowa nodded. Wufei helped him up, seeing as Duo was already walking toward Heero. With a small smile, Wufei walked towards his boyfriends. Trowa forced a smile as he waved goodbye to them. He walked around the house to find Quatre, and found him on the porch.

"…I can't do it. I know there's no way Trowa could ever return my feelings, so I'd rather not face the rejection. I want to keep my dreams myself... and to my journal. I wonder if you got it back Duo. Or Heero…" Quatre choked back a sob as he finished talking.

Trowa stood there in awe. _Quatre… loves me? __But, how?__ When? God, I really am as dense as the guys say! But that doesn't matter now, he loves me!_

(Quatre's PoV)

I wiped my eyes and sat down, looking up at the sunset. "I wonder why none of them came after me…"

"Little one?" Oh shit, if Trowa sees that I've been crying… Thank Allah it wasn't very hard, which is really strange…

"I'm on the porch." I grabbed my jacket sleeve, thanking Allah that our uniforms were a dark color, and wiped my cheeks off.

"Are you alright?" He sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. It was meant to be comforting, I know, but I was ecstatic. He was touching me!

"Ya, I'm fine. Why?"

"You took off pretty quick."

"Oh that, I was just hoping to get away from Dorothy." I'm going to Hell for this, I know it… I really need to stop lying to him…

"If you say so… C'mon, lets get to Duo's. Him and his lovers are at his place setting things up." He sat there, looking like he was pondering something. "But, maybe we shouldn't after all… I'd be afraid of walking in on them."

I laughed. Trowa could always make me laugh, always make everything better. "You perv…"

"You can't tell me there's no way I'm not right for thinking like that. Duo's got way too healthy of a libido for someone who's only seventeen…" He grinned as he helped me to stand up, leading me to his car.

"True. I think Duo's been taking Zechs' Viagra…" Trowa nearly choked on the air he was breathing.

"Are you kidding?! Milli's only 29!"

"Of course I'm kidding, you dork!"

"Good, 'cause I sure as Hell don't wanna be like that in ten years…" Trowa commented offhandedly, grinning.

I just laughed as I got into the passenger seat of his car. He got in after shutting my door. The short ride to Duo's was a silent one. We pulled into the driveway, noting Noin's car was running. I went to get out but Trowa grabbed my hand.

"Hold on a sec." He brought his other hand up to my cheek and wiped a blood streak off my face. "Alright."

"T-thanks Trowa." A blush quickly replaced the blood he just wiped off my face.

"Your welcome, now lets go before we piss off the lovely couple. Oops, I mean, trio." Trowa opened his door then nearly ran to get mine for me. I broke out into a huge smile.

"Trowa, I think you were right when you said…"

"Ya, I know." Trowa's eyes were wide from shock. We should have knocked on Duo's bedroom door before we went in.

"Oh Kisama, harder Duo!" We both blushed and laughed as we heard Wufei's muffled voice.

"Talk to Heero, oooooh God! Heero!, about that!" Apparently, Heero was screwing them both… Well that was pretty apparent when we walked in.

"I think if we stand here much longer, I'm going to get a nosebleed Trowa…" Trowa just laughed at my comment and lead me into the kitchen where Noin and Zechs were sitting.

"Hey boys, sorry we didn't warn you…" Noin said with a small chuckled when she saw my face.

"Ya, ya. Get out of here, go on your date or whatever it is the two of you have planned." Trowa said as he went for the fridge.

"Read your mind, Trowa." Came Zechs' reply.

I looked over to Trowa with every intent to say something. Really, I was going to! I swear! But Trowa was bent over reaching for a soda, which gave me a wonderful view of his ass. Did I ever tell you he has the most perfect ass ever? Well he does. I just sat there and stared. That is, until Zechs tapped my shoulder.

"You may want to wipe the drool off you chin." I snapped out of my daze only to have Noin and Zechs laugh at me.

"That's not funny you two!" I growled halfheartedly.

"Yes it is. Reminds me of Milli over here when we first started dating. He used to stare at my- MFF!" I put my hand over her mouth. Women! Great, now I'm starting to sound like Wufei…

"Shhhh!!" She nodded and I moved my hand.

"Hey Lu-Lu! Are Tro and Quat here yet?" Duo yelled down the stairs.

"First of all, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Duo! And second, ya there here…" Noin hated Duo's little nickname for her.

"Hey Quatre…" Trowa had finally gotten his soda. Damn… "Viagra."

I nearly fell over laughing. No one had heard what Trowa had said seeing as he whispered it in my ear. Noin and Zechs were looking at me as if I had gone insane. Duo heard my hysterical laughter so he came running down the stairs.

"What's so funny?" He looked utterly confused. Seeing him caused my laughter to double, seeing as Trowa comment was about him anyway…

"Just an inside joke between the two of us." Trowa was trying not to laugh too.

By the time I finally calmed down, Wufei and Heero had made their way downstairs as well.

"Um, mind filling us in Duo?" Heero asked.

"I would if I knew. Ask Trowa."

"Hey bro, mind sharing?"

"Ya, actually I do." He shot his brother a feral grin.

"Hn, whatever you say…"

"Someone help me up please." I asked, hand outstretched.

"Sure." Trowa took my hand and pulled me up. He hesitated before letting go of my hand. I didn't miss the look on everyone's faces.

"Why don't we go down to the basement? I'm bored…" Wufei said with a small pout. He walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Alrighty then, lets get this guy's night started!" Duo said, pouncing on Heero's back as if demanding a piggyback ride. Heero started off down the steps. "Bye Zechs, Noin! Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"I guess getting stoned is out of the question then…" Zechs called back with a snort.

"Hey, I heard that!" Duo yelled up the steps. "There are other things I don't do!"

"Ya and two of them are standing up here!" Noin replied, referring to Trowa and myself.

"That's only because they should be doing each other!" Wufei, surprisingly, yelled back for his lover. Noin just laughed and let herself be led out by Zechs.

"That was **so** not funny you guys!" I yelled running down the stairs. "I'm gonna kick your ass Chang Wufei!"

What a fun way to start Guys' Night…


	5. Triumphant Return

My wonderful fans!

It has been three years since I have posted anything, and I must say it's sucked. I have missed writing so much. With that said, I am returning to the world of fanfiction writing! I plan to post by the week's end. I have a short vacation coming up but I will have a notebook and pen at the ready the whole time.

Happy reading!

Love, your yaoi mistress,  
Sinistra-sama

P.S. - My contact and homepage information have been updated for those that would like to contact me.


End file.
